after hours
by parabellum bullet
Summary: sepertinya aku tidak mencintaimu. au, genderbending. midorima/fem!akashi. [2/?]
1. after works

knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

 _alternate universe,_ _genderbending!akashi_ _, too many extra cheese here :p_

* * *

 _after works_

Seijuurou membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan. Pelan dan hati-hati, tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun. Malam sudah larut. Pertengahannya sudah menjemput. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan siapa pun yang sedang istirahat. Perempuan itu melepas sepatu pantofel berhak dua inci di dekat rak sepatu. Tanpa mau repot-repot meletakkannya di tempat yang benar. Juga memakai sandal rumah yang tersedia. Telanjang kaki, dia melewati ruang tamu yang gelap gulita. Menuju ruang keluarga. Lampunya masih menyala.

Blazer dilepas, dua kancing teratas kemeja dilonggarkan. Gerah. Hawa bulan Juni terasa seperti bara api. Padahal sudah larut malam. Jari-jari kakinya terbenam dalam karpet tebal, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Sambil menahan sakit di sekitar lutut dan betisnya. Efek menggunakan sepatu berhak seharian. Tuntutan pekerjaan. Apa kata pegawai-pegawai di kantor ayahnya jika calon direktur mereka tidak berpenampilan rapi. Menjadi putri tunggal pemimpin korporasi besar saja sudah cukup sulit. Kepemimpinannya seringkali dipertanyakan hanya karena dia perempuan. Kemampuannya juga sering diragukan. Padahal, jenis kelamin tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan. Seijuurou tidak perlu masalah-masalah yang lain.

Dokumen terbalut tas kerja dan blazer hitamnya diletakkan sembarangan di atas sofa tunggal yang masih kosong. Sementara sosok Midorima Shintarou tertidur di atas sofa yang sebenarnya muat untuk menampung tiga orang. Kacamata masih bertengger angkuh di hidungnya. Kendatipun sepasang matanya terpejam. Buku entah apa telungkup di atas perut.

Melodi piano lembut yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu Sonata Chopin mengudara. Melalui _stereo set_ di ruang keluarga. Lirih, tidak cukup keras untuk menembus dinding bata. Seijuurou mematikan _stereo_ nya manual, malas mencari remote. Shintarou pasti tertidur ketika sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik. Menunggunya.

Disingkirkannya kacamata Shintarou dengan hati-hati. Shintarou mudah sekali terbangun, meski hanya dengan gerakan kecil. Seijuurou mengecup keningnya. Lalu menyamankan dirinya di lantai berlapis karpet. Meluruskan kaki. Punggung bersandar pada sofa yang menjadi alas tidur Shintarou. Sofa memang kelihatannya cukup nyaman, tapi tak ada tempat untuk meluruskan kaki. Menumpukan kaki ke atas meja sama sekali bukan hal yang patut dilakukan sekalipun di rumah sendiri. Berada berjam-jam di balik kemudi di jalanan yang macet cukup menyakiti punggung dan kakinya.

"Sei?" Nah. Apa dia bilang. Shintarou mudah sekali terbangun. Suaranya serak. Seperti ada sesuatu tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Baru pulang?"

"Ya," Seijuurou mengangguk. Mengamati Shintarou yang mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menyadari kacamatanya sudah tidak berada di tempat. Dia meletakkan buku yang semula tertelungkup di atas perutnya ke atas meja. Sambil meraba-raba. Mencari alat bantu penglihatannya.

"Kau tidak bilang akan pulang larut," Shintarou menemukan kacamatanya.

"Ponselku mati. Maaf," Seijuurou meminta maaf tanpa niat. Didengarnya Shintarou mendengus sambil bergumam _kebiasaan._ Dia meraih bantal sofa yang tadi dijadikan alas tidur Shintarou di ujung sofa. Meletakaannya di pangkuan. "Tadi ada kecelakaan. Macet luar biasa. Kakiku sampai pegal, bergantian menginjak rem dan gas."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu berpindah ke sebelahnya. Duduk di atas lantai berkarpet. Melipat kaki. "Kau mau makan sesuatu? Masih ada sup tofu, aku bisa memanaskannya untukmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Hal yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah mandi dengan air hangat, lalu bergelung dalam pelukan Shintarou hingga pagi. Hingga siang, kalau perlu. Lupakan saja apa itu pekerjaan.

"Ah, ya..." Shintarou mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pelipis Seijuurou dengan sayang. " _Okaeri."_

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Merasakan tangan Shintarou mengusap puncak kepalanya. _"Tadaima."_

"Ada yang lucu?" Shintarou tampak terganggu dengan tawa pelannya. Lebih karena tidak menemukan apa yang ditertawakan Seijuurou.

"Tidak ada," dia meraih tangan Shintarou, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Telapak tangan Shintarou terasa dingin. Entah mengapa. "Rasanya kau lebih sering mengucapkan _selamat datang_ _di rumah_ dibandingkan aku." Umumnya, perempuan yang menunggu di rumah dan mengucapkan _selamat datang_ kepada pasangannya. Kasus mereka memang sedikit lain. Jadwal Shintarou dan Seijuurou sama-sama sporadis. Tidak jelas, siapa yang pulang terlebih dahulu, siapa yang menunggu siapa.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kita sama-sama tahu kau sibuk—sangat sibuk."

 _Sangat sibuk hingga kau tak punya waktu untuk dirimu sendiri—dan kita._ Bertahun-tahun mengenal dokter itu, Seijuurou bisa mendengar apa yang tersembunyi di sela-sela kalimat Shintarou. Shintarou tidak banyak berubah. Jarinya masih terbalut perban, meskipun dia bukan lagi pemain basket. Dia masih menonton ramalan bintang pagi hari dan membawa benda keberuntungan ke mana-mana. Juga masih sulit mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan. Sekalipun kepada Seijuurou.

"Hanya ketika aku sedang memegang proyek besar," Seijuurou membela diri. Toh, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai ketika akhir pekan tiba. Shintarou juga selalu berusaha untuk tidak berada di rumah sakit sepanjang akhir pekan. Meluangkan waktu untuknya. Tahu, bahwa Seijuurou tidak punya banyak waktu di luar hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Meskipun tidak pernah mau mengaku _. Baik sekali,_ pikirnya. Meskipun Seijuurou tidak pernah terang-terangan mengatakannya di depan Shintarou. "Padahal kau juga sibuk, _Sensei."_

"Tidak sesibuk kau."

"Siapa bilang?" Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya. Tersenyum miring. Memasang raut wajah semenyebalkan mungkin, untuk menggoda Shintarou. " Dua hari lalu siapa yang menelepon malam-malam, bilang kalau tidak bisa segera pulang karena ada operasi mendadak?"

"Itu tidak sering." Shintarou membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Lalu, siapa yang tiba-tiba menghilang di hari Sabtu, meninggalkan pesan kalau ada urusan darurat di rumah sakit? Padahal hanya kutinggal ke _konbini_ sebentar," Seijuurou memutar bola matanya.

"Oke, kau menang," Shintarou mendengus, kesal. Memancing tawa kecil Seijuurou.

"Kau lupa kalau aku selalu menang," Seijuurou bertutur lagi. Ada canda dalam nada suaranya.

"Ya, ya. Dan kau selalu benar," Shintarou menambahkan, hanya untuk diabaikan. Tangannya bergerak, melepas jepit rambut Seijuurou. Helai-helai rambut merahnya berjatuhan di punggung. Nyaris mencapai pinggang. Beberapa tersangkut di daun telinga. "Kurasa kau harus potong rambut."

Kening Seijuurou berkerut. Jari-jarinya mempermainkan ujung rambutnya. "Kau tak suka rambut panjang?"

"Tidak—bukan begitu. Maksudku, apa ini tidak mengganggumu?" Shintarou menyingkap helaian poni Seijuurou yang memanjang, menjuntai menghalangi matanya. Menyelipkannya ke telinga.

"Hanya ini? Aku bisa memotongnya sendiri," Seijuurou mendongak, menatap mata hijau Shintarou. Menyadari jika dia berada demikian dekat dengan Shintarou. Jika dia bergerak maju sedikit lagi, bisa dipastikan dahinya membentur dagu Shintarou—itu pasti menyakitkan. (Shintarou pernah bilang kepalanya lebih keras dari batu—itu kiasan, tapi benar-benar tidak lucu jika Shintarou harus mendapatkan memar di dagu gara-gara kepalanya.)

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memegang benda tajam. Itu membuatku sedikit khawatir," Shintarou buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melukai diriku. Aku bukan anak-anak."

"Justru aku khawatir kau akan mencederai orang lain."

"Shin!" Seijuurou mendorong bahunya. Wajahnya sedikit tertekuk. Shintarou bergeming, dorongan Seijuurou tidak cukup kuat. "Di sini hanya ada aku dan kau. Kalau aku mencederai orang selain diriku, pasti itu kau, tidak mungkin orang lain. Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar."

"Maka dari itu, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku."

"Sialan!"

Senyum tipis terbit di bibir Shintarou. Dia menyisir rambut panjang Seijuurou dengan jari-jarinya. "Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu ke salon. Akhir minggu ini."

"Baiklah," Seijuurou mengangguk, sepakat. "Tidak ada pembatalan janji yang tiba-tiba, oke?"

"Tidak. Aku janji."

"Tidak ada operasi mendadak?"

"Asalkan kau juga tidak ada rapat mendadak dengan mitra kerjamu."

"Pekerjaanku akan beres sebelum akhir pekan," Seijuurou mengecup sudut bibir Shintarou. "Bisa kita mampir ke kafe favoritku, setelahnya?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

[after all of this troubles and mess in my life, i just wanna write something warm and happy—kinda cheesy though. happy (belated) midoaka day. thanks for reading.]


	2. i (don't) love you

akhirnya ini saya jadikan kumpulan drabble/ficlet midofem!aka, daripada saya harus bikin new story yang isinya cuma 500-1000 kata. masih sama seperti chapter lalu; _domestic au, genderbend, plotless,_ dan _random._ sarana untuk meng-OOC-kan karakter. yaiy!

knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

* * *

 _i (don't) love you_

"Shin."

Seijuurou memanggilnya, ketika Shintarou mengira perempuan itu sudah tidur. Shintarou, secara literal, sudah berbaring dalam diam selama satu jam, tanpa merasakan kantuk sedikit pun. Seijuurou sudah meringkuk di balik selimut sejak tadi. Tidur, Shintarou kira.

"Ya?" Shintarou menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Sepasang mata merah milik Seijuurou menatapnya. Dia tidak memakai kacamata, tetapi dia masih bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou dengan jelas. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya. Di samping gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya, matanya masih terbuka lebar. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kantuk.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," Seijuurou berkata lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi. Bergerak pun tidak. Kukira kau pingsan karena kelelahan." Seijuurou mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke langit-langit bercat putih, menyingkirkan rambut yang menjuntai menghalangi pandangannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Shintarou dapat mengamati fitur wajahnya dari arah samping dengan jelas, sekarang.

"Kupikir kau tidur. Aku tidak mau mengusikmu," Shintarou beralasan. Seijuurou mengabaikannya. Asyik dengan langit-langit putih tanpa cela. Seolah-olah lapisan triplek itu tiba-tiba menampilkan tayangan yang sangat menarik. Atau, mungkin Seijuurou memang sedang mengimajinasikan entah apa yang terlintas di benaknya. Keheningan tidak pernah mengganggu Shintarou, tetapi dia benci diabaikan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Banyak," Seijuurou menjawab pendek. Masih belum mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Shintarou mengikuti arah pandang Seijuurou. Siapa tahu langit-langit kamarnya memang menarik untuk diamati. "Beri tahu aku."

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" bola mata Seijuurou melirik ke arahnya, beberapa jenak. Lalu kembali lagi ke langit-langit.

Jeda beberapa detik. Shintarou sedikit kecewa, tidak ada yang menarik di langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian menjawab, "ya."

"Kau yakin?"

Shintarou merasa Seijuurou terlalu berputar-putar. Tinggal memberitahunya, apa susahnya? Biasanya, perempuan berambut merah itu mengatakan apa pun yang ada dipikirannya tanpa sensor. Jika ada yang tersinggung, itu urusan belakangan. "Katakan saja."

Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya derak napasnya yang terdengar, selama jeda kosong di antara mereka. Beriringan dengan tarikan napas Shintarou. Rona wajah Seijuurou masih sama tenangnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada gurat-gurat ekspresi di wajahnya, yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk menebak apa kira-kira yang dia pikirkan. Hanya ada raut dingin yang sempurna.

"Sei?"

Shintarou menoleh ke arah gadisnya. Seijuurou tidak balas memandangnya. Melirik pun tidak. Langit-langit kamar masih menjadi pusat atensinya. Satu helaan napas, dan Seijuurou mulai membuka mulut.

"Apa kau menyayangiku, Shintarou?" kali, Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya, balas memandang Shintarou. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Nada suaranya juga tidak menyatakan apa-apa. Kecuali bertanya.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" Shintarou balas bertanya. Sambil menerka-nerka ke mana Seijuurou akan mengarahkan pembicaraan ini.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya."

"J-jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan," Shintarou membantah.

"Oh." Sepasang mata merah milik Seijuurou melebar. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Jadi, kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Shintarou tidak mengerti bagaimana perempuan itu tetap menjaga nada suaranya agar biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa emosi. Bahkan, tergagap karena gugup pun tidak. Padahal, biasanya perempuan bisa sangat sensitif membicarakan hal semacam ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Shintarou menolak membalas tatapan mata Seijuurou yang begitu intens. Iris serona delima itu seakan sedang menelanjanginya. Dia ingin menarik selimut dan meringkuk membelakangi Seijuurou untuk menghindar. Tetapi dia masih sadar itu bukan hal yang patut dilakukan. Demi entitas apa pun yang menguasai jagad raya, dia laki-laki. Kenapa seolah-olah dialah yang tampak seperti anak gadis, di sini? Menggelikan. "A-a-aku menyayangimu, kok." Wajahnya pasti sudah berubah warna, sekarang. Shintarou berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Seijuurou. Perempuan itu pasti sudah menyeringai bahagia, seolah-olah dia baru saja memenangkan lotre.

"Sungguh?" Seijuurou bertanya seolah mengujinya. "Kalau memang benar, kenapa tadi mengelak?"

"Aku tidak mengelak. Aku cuma bilang jangan menyimpulkan sembarangan."

"Tapi kesimpulanku benar, kan?"

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi Shintarou kalah berdebat.

Shintarou mendengar tawa pelan Seijuurou, sebelum dia bertanya lagi. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Sei, kau harus istirahat. Kau pasti lelah." Shintarou menarik kesimpulan bahwa Seijuurou mungkin kelelahan, atau kurang sehat, atau salah makan. Maka dari itu dia mulai bertanya hal-hal aneh yang biasanya tidak pernah dia tanyakan. Rasanya tidak ada bahan makanan aneh dalam menu makan malam mereka. Atau, kepala Seijuurou mungkin terbentur di kantor, tadi.

"Ck! Jawab saja. Aku memaksa."

Awalnya Shintarou ingin mendiamkannya sampai Seijuurou bosan sendiri. Atau berpura-pura sudah terlelap. Tetapi, itu jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus. Seijuurou bisa menjadi sangat pemaksa jika dia mau. Konyol sekali jika mereka tidak tidur nyenyak hanya karena hal semacam ini. Sambil berharap semoga Seijuurou akan tutup mulut dan segera tidur setelah ini, Shintarou memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa adanya. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Jawaban yang jujur. Aku sungguh tidak tahu." Shintarou mereguk ludah. Melirik Seijuurou melalui sudut matanya. "Apa bedanya menyayangi dan mencintai?

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Shintarou tercengang. Setelah bertanya macam-macam, Seijuurou menyatakan kalau sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu. Perempuan kadang-kadang bisa menjadi demikian sulit dipahami. _Well,_ Shintarou tidak mau menggeneralisasi. Barangkali hanya Seijuurou-lah yang agak sulit dipahami. Memangnya, siapa lagi perempuan yang dia kenal baik selain Seijuurou, ibunya, dan adik perempuannya? Shintarou tidak bisa membuat pernyataan secara umum tentang wanita tanpa mengenal, setidaknya, dua tiga wanita lain.

"Tapi, _sepertinya_ aku tidak mencintaimu, Shin."

Jika ucapan semacam ini terlontar dari mulut kekasihmu, siapa pun bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak. Apa lagi Seijuurou mengucapkannya dengan nada suaranya yang biasa. Dengan pandangan mata lurus, mengarah ke langit-langit kamar, alih-alih menatap wajah Shintarou. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya nyaris tidak berubah.

Lucunya, Shintarou tidak terkejut. Setidaknya, tidak merasa terlalu terkejut. Dia memang tidak memprediksi Seijuurou akan berkata seperti ini—siapa yang bisa memperkirakan hal semacam ini, memangnya? Tetapi, setelah semua kejutan demi kejutan dialaminya sejak dia memutuskan untuk bersama Seijuurou, Shintarou mengira sudah tidak akan terkejut lagi dengan apa saja yang bisa dikatakan Seijuurou. Yang jelas, hidup bersama Seijuurou tidak pernah membosankan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau bersamaku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, mungkin."

Shintarou semakin tidak mengerti. "Kau bilang, kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu," Seijuurou merespon dengan cepat. Dia masih tidak memandang Shintarou. Namun Shintarou bisa merasakan jemari Seijuurou meraih telapak tangannya. Meremasnya lembut. "Aku _barangkali_ tidak mencintaimu, tetapi aku menyukaimu. Tahu bedanya, kan?"

Setidaknya perbedaan antara _menyukai_ dan _mencintai_ tidak serancu perbedaan antara _menyayangi_ dan _mencintai._

"Kenapakaumenyukaiku?" Shintarou bertanya tanpa jeda, membalas genggaman tangan Seijuurou. Sedikit bersyukur Seijuurou tidak memandang ke arahnya. Wajahnya pasti sudah merona (lagi) kini.

"Mmm," Seijuurou berpura-pura sedang berpikir. Itu bukan pertanyaan sulit, padahal. (Yah, mungkin sedikit sulit.) "Karena kau tampan, cerdas, dan ... yaa, kau sepenuhnya tipeku." Seijuurou mengerlingkan matanya ke arah kanannya, ke arah Shintarou. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana ekspresi wajah Shintarou. "Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Shintarou tidak langsung menjawab. Perlu tiga tarikan dan helaan napas sebelum dia bisa berujar. "Entahlah ... sepertinya tidak. Kau bahkan bukan tipeku."

Mau tidak mau Seijuurou tergelak. Shintarou—katanya—menyukai perempuan yang lebih tua. Itu jelas bukan Seijuurou, karena nyatanya dia lima bulan dan tiga belas hari lebih muda dari Shintarou. "Tapi kau menyayangiku."

"Ya." Suara Shintarou terdengar seperti bisikan.

Seijuurou bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shintarou, yang masih betah memandang langit-langit putih tak bernoda. Helai-helai rambut merahnya berjatuhan, menyapu pipi Shintarou. Dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma Seijuurou—campuran apel dan mint, yang entah kenapa membuat otaknya sedikit berkabut, tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar.

"Dengar, Shin. Aku _mungkin_ tidak mencintaimu. Tapi aku menyukaimu, dan menyayangimu juga. Kuharap itu cukup." Napas Seijuurou membelai wajahnya. Juga jari-jari Seijuurou. Merayap dengan hati-hati di tulang pipinya, mengikuti kontur wajahnya. "Dan, aku juga peduli padamu. Sedikit lebih banyak dibandingkan aku peduli pada diriku sendiri. Kau tahu benar tidak banyak orang yang kupedulikan. Jadi, ini seharusnya menjadikanmu spesial."

"A-aku juga _mungkin_ tidak mencintaimu, Sei. Aku juga _tidak_ menyukaimu. Tetapi, aku menyayangimu. Kau tahu, kau juga spesial." Perlu keberanian lebih untuk mengungkapkan ini. Dengan tambahan wajah Seijuurou yang hanya berjarak setipis kertas. Juga aroma apel dan mint yang semakin mengganggu penciumannya—dalam artian baik.

"Terima kasih."

Seijuurou menciumnya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
